


The Second Next Great Adventure

by Coffeespill



Category: Avatar (2009), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, HP/GW is past, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeespill/pseuds/Coffeespill
Summary: After Harry's natural death, his title as MoD grants him a visit from Death itself. Death gives him the option of returning to life but leaves out to where, or when, he will be going. Harry, who has never outgrown his propensity to rush in before thinking or asking questions, accepts. Great confusion takes place in the minds of most parties involved.Read the Notes!





	The Second Next Great Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a complete story, and I don't quite know where I want to go with it. I'm going to do my best to finish it, as it is summer and all I'm doing is working because most of my friends are gone, but who knows.
> 
> Relationship suggestions welcome! Open to all, including none. Just depends on if I get the feedback for what people want. If not, it will probably be none, but don't hold me to that.  
> ^Tags and relationships will be added as I go. So for now, treat it like a published book. All you get is the summary!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk about cancer? Had a few sections of classes on it and remember...nothing! I also don't remember what the platform looked like when he died and the books are not with me.

Retired Auror Harry James Potter passes away at the age of 174 in a hospital bed at St. Mungo's, surrounded by his wife, children, and grandchildren. He had been found to have a brain tumor a few years prior, which was rare in the wizarding world. Cancer was only found in wizards who had been caught in one too many dark curses, the malevolent magic ate away at their organs and forced cells to mutate and divide uncontrollably. Mostly seen in torture victims and aurors, a cure had not yet been found, although a potion similar to chemotherapy was invented. Harry had stopped responding positively to the potion a few months after his 171st birthday and in April, multiple brain tumors sent him into a coma in his sleep. The tumors grew faster than healers could operate and eventually brain activity was lost in July. It was with a heavy heart 3 years later that Ginny Weasley allowed the healers to stop the magic that kept him alive. It was the first day of the New Year. 

* * *

Waking up at Platform 9 3/4's ghostly twin was not what Harry expected when he blacked out. He noted he was on the floor and sat up, looking at the greyscale platform. Surely, he couldn't have died? He had last been in bed, maybe he had just fallen asleep? Except he had never had a dream about this version of the platform. A great sense of unease fell upon him and he stood, surprised at the lack of effort. Glancing down, he gasped and noted the lack of scars and wrinkles on his skin. His hands flew to his face, no beard, no long hair, few forehead wrinkles...he was young!

"Oh no," he whispered, the images of his family flashing through his brain. "I really am dead." A sudden chill ran down his spine and quickly his sadness was replaced by a small amount of fear when a deep resonating voice spoke up.

"Welcome back to my domain, Master," it said, and Harry spun in a slow circle to find the speaker. A cloaked figure was approaching from behind him with a slow stride, a rolling fog right behind their feet and black cloak lightly fluttering despite the lack of wind. The figure stopped mere feet from him and lowered their hood and Harry jerked back a step. It, for it was the only accurate description of what the creature was, resembled an inferius. Pale grey paper-thin skin stretched tightly over bone with sunken white, dead eyes. That was where the resemblance ended. The speaker was completely hairless with elongated limbs and stood at least three feet taller than Harry. Its mouth was overly large and when it grinned at Harry, rows of sharp, shark-like teeth frightened him another step back. In all his years of chasing true dark creatures and evil wizards, he had never seen something so terrifying.

"Don't be afraid, Master," it hissed, "I can do you no harm."

"And yet you don't say you wouldn't like to," Harry retorted unthinkingly. The creature laughed and it crackled with an edge of static, but it didn't reply. Harry winced. "What are you, who are you?" he questioned.

"I am Death. It is who I am and what I am and what I always have been and always will be. And you are my Master," Death said, "The collection of my cloak, the wand, and the ring is something that has not been done before since they were taken from me. Well done. And irritating."

Harry just stared at Death, wondering why these things always seemed to happen to him.

"You, my Master, have an opportunity never presented to another. Move on, leave everything you know and go to the so-called next great adventure..." It paused and tilted Its head to the side "Or you can go back to what you know." 

Harry gasped, he didn't have to leave his family just yet, he could wake up and see them again.

"I want to return, I don't want to go yet," Harry said cheerfully, over his fear with the option of seeing his family, not questioning Death at all.

"So be it," the creature hissed, and Harry balked at the hand reaching for his forehead but didn't pull back in time to avoid it. The creature bared Its teeth at him and Harry felt as if he had just used a portkey.

He was whisked away into the black with Death's crackling laughter following him and resonating in his chest.


End file.
